Niece of the Hill
by sinatraacid
Summary: Cotton Hill couldn't help but spread yet another seed. This time it wasn't in Japan but close to home. Hank has a new brother but he doesn't have to deal with that scumbag. He has to deal with the scumbag's daughter. Is she as bad? -Please be nice and review. Don't be harsh, its slow at first and I'll get to things. I just need to explain some stuff I suppose. Hope you dig it.
1. Explain, explain, explain

Nora had lived a terrible life. Her father was in and out of jail and her mother was insane and left her for the bar that was a couple of blocks down their apartment. She often wondered how she got so damn lucky to get with parents like these jokes. She was 17 and thought her life with these people were over, she had six long grueling months of being with them until she could leave.

Until there was a hard knock on the door. She was writing an essay for her English class. She was surprised she was actually doing it, but she liked the topic the teacher had and decided to run with it. Getting up from the crappy, ripped up sofa, she walked over to the door slowly. The door was being pounded into so she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Hey, don't break my door down."

She opened the door and gasped and stepped back. "This has to be Nora Jacobs," a lady dressed in attire you could only see a social worker wear. She pulled on a friendly grin. "Hello, I know you must be confused," Nora could only nod, speechless as a couple of policemen filed in and started going through the doors of the small apartment. They would yell 'CLEAR!' after they searched a room.

"You see, we're loo-" Immediately she was cut off by Nora. "You're wondering where my parents are?" The teenager arched a brow, she wasn't stupid entirely. She wasn't going to play that. "Ye-yes. They've gotten into some trouble the past couple of weeks. Hot checks and even stealing a few credit cards to-" Nora shook her head, almost with a pathetic laugh at trying to ease herself. "Doesn't surprise me, they've barely came home and when they did, they had new stuff..." She sighed, pushing her hair back.

"Well, we talked to your school, they told us you're really quiet but a good kid and an excellent student" The friendly woman, dark and tall, continued to smile. It was no wonder why her occupation was of a social worker. She was a really nice lady, it made Nora feel comfortable.

The teenager gently bit down onto her lip. She was confused and was worried. The social worker saw this and as Nora turned back to her, said, "My name's Beth, by the way, I have a place where you can stay. Its an Uncle you probably never heard of, your own dad didn't even know about his brother."

It didn't exactly make Nora feel better. She had no idea how bad this brother of her dad's could be. "How do you know he's a good guy, Beth?" She asked, hesitant about it. She would rather just live on her own, or even a foster home. Would it even be better, who knows. "I checked him out yesterday, he has a wife, a kid, lives in nice neighborhood. You won't be harmed."

Nora shrugged her shoulders, what else could she do? She had no place to go. "Is it far?"

"Just about 90 miles away. The town is small. Ever heard of Arlen?" Beth asked, it was the type of town you passed through going to other cities.

"Yeah, been there a couple of times." Nora said, rubbing up and down her arm. She was really trying to tough out this part but she was going to have to leave everything she knows and go somewhere completely different. Life had just gotten worse for her. "I'll be with you the entire way, get all of your stuff together and we'll get you out of here. They're about to tear this place apart, I'd hurry before they get to your room."

Hank had been up most of the night. He had just found out, yesterday, that he had yet another long lost brother. But this time he wasn't Japanese. He was an American, but not a very good one. He was a bad guy and not only that, had a teenage daughter.

The daughter was going to come and stay with him and Peggy and Bobby. He had no idea how this kid was. The social worker had just mentioned she was very quiet and did well in school. Who knows if she was tormented in the head with all the things his "brother" done around here.

Not only that, but his den was once again gone. Peggy had insisted on taking on the poor girl. A girl they didn't even know. From a brother he didn't even know of until now. His father had done pretty horrible stuff and finding out about yet another brother made Hank's stomach turn. Only because of the back history of what had been going on with the guy.

Now he was with this man's kid. He was hoping he could get to the kid before it was too late. It might have already been. He had to find out. Of course, Peggy wanted this more than him. She always forced on her own benefits She pranced around the room. "Another niece! Oh boy, I hope she isn't exactly like Luanne, bless the girl, but you know she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." She couldn't keep still on the couch.

"We'll see, you don't know, she may be into drugs... Or shoplifting. Or worse... graffiti." He shivered at the thought. He imagined the girl was from the big city and she would only do the worse of things around his house. He was worried about the influence she might have on Bobby he knew that boy didn't need anymore influence.

"I'm sure she's a great kid, remember what Beth said? Good grades, quiet, hardworking, aren't those your favorite traits in people?" Peggy smiled over at her husband, Hank only nodded, leaning over to pat Ladybird's head. "Maybe you're right, Peggy."

This gave a new outlook on Hank's part but he was still a little worried. After a few more moments of silent, or more of Peggy talking nonsense, there was a knock on the door. "That must be her!" Peggy jumped up from the couch, a grin on her face as she rushed over to the door. Hank sighed and got up.

He opened the door slowly, laying his eyes on the woman he had spoken to the other day. "Hi Ms. Bell, will ya please come in?" He pulled on a smile and as the social worker smiled back, she presented him his long lost niece.  
**  
"Bwahaha!"  
**


	2. Not Exactly Getting to Know Eachother

Hank's mouth was left hanging open. His niece was in a black pants, a shirt that read "NOFX" and had a ring in her nose. Not only that but her hear was black and green. It was almost too much to comprehend but he told them to come in.

"So... you must be Nora, huh?" He asked, quietly. Nora nodded her head slowly. The kid was quiet. "Yes, this is her. She's really shy." Beth said, rubbing Nora on the back. "I talked to you yesterday and we have a few things to go through but Nora's had a long, long day just coming here. I'll leave you all to getting to know her." Beth smiled and reached down to squeeze Nora's hand.

"Call me if you need me, you got my card, I'm available whenever you need me." Nora sighed in relief and nodded her head as Beth started to walk towards the door. The Hills were dressed in their formal attire. They had a nice looking home and it was very home-y. She didn't imagine her dad's brother to be like this.

She couldn't keep any eye contact and just bounced from every different kind of object in the room. "Nora," Peggy said softly. "I'm your aunt Peggy, this is your uncle Hank." She smiled, she was in the most high spirits. Having another girl in the house was great besides the alterantive look she had "Bobby's in his room but how about I show you where your room is?" Nora nodded and grabbed her bags.

Hank was in disbelief and was already wanting to get her out. She was going to cause more trouble than he thought. He sat in his chair and let out a big sigh of what he was going to do with her. Only a couple of months and this kid was gone he was told. How could he survive with her not wrecking his family?

Nora ran her tongue along her lips and could tell how disapporving Hank was about her already. She followed right beind Peggy. Not that you could get lost in this house. "Here you are, put your bags and everything on the bed. You can do that later! Don't worry about Hank either." She smiled widely.

"Alright," Nora said quietly, she dumped all her things on the bed and looked at Peggy. She had no idea how this was going to work. Peggy seemed okay but who knows how much she would grow on to the teenager. Nora was already wanting to leave. These 6 months were going to be even longer.

"Are you sure about Hank? He seems almost scared of me..." Nora played around with her fingers, looking down at them.

"He's always like that when something looks out of the ordinary to him, he's not used to hair being green and clothes like yours." Peggy said honestly, nothing held her back, Nora could tell.

"Alright, whatever you say." Nora shrugged, Peggy smiled and told her to come on.

After calling Bobby from his room, they introduced him to his new cousin. He was actually friendly and kind of cool. "You have green hair! Wow, how'd you do that? I would ask dad if I could but he would just say no."

The dinner they shared was almost long and quiet besides Peggy and Bobby asking Nora differnet questions. Bobby's were much better to answer than Peggy's but Nora was already feeling comfortable with Bobby. Her cousin even asked her to his room.

"Yeah, my dad's not used to anything different," Bobby said as he sat on his bed.

Nora sat on the ground, leaning against the bed. "I can tell. I could hear his innerself screaming." They both shared a laugh. She never had a little brother and even after less than a day with him did she already see him like this.

"What do you do for fun around here?" She asked finally. She had idea what this place had to do she was hoping something to ease her from this stuffy home.

"I just hang out with Joesph and Connie. We do lots of things." He answered.

"Kid stuff?" She laid her head on the bed and looked at him.

He shrugged, almost as if he was embarressed, "yeah."

She laughed softly, "you're only 13, it doesn't surprise me. I'd love to meet your friends though as long as they're as cool as you." She smiled.

There was a knock on the door and it was Hank. "Bobby, its time for bed, Nora... You, too."

"Awww! Dad come on! Its Saturday and only 9! Me and Nora were just talking." Bobby pleaded. Hank had no idea what they were talking about and he was even terrified at what the crazy stuff she was putting in his head.

"Bed." He simply said, closing the door and walking off. Nora sighed and got up from the ground. "He doesn't like me at all," She tried to laugh.

"He'll come around, once he gets to know ya, you're great." Bobby smiled. "Plus, he would be having a neighborhood BBQ if he didn't!" Bobby said excitedly. Nora's eyes widened, oh god, it was going to be horrible. The people around here had to be just as worse.

"God, they're going to get scared of me, too." She sighed and shook her head. "NIght, Bobs, you better go to bed before your dad comes and checks on you again."

Nora opened the door to his room and walked out. She stepped quietly to her room. It was better than nothing this place but Hank had to be the top of her problems. He was going to be hard to deal with, he already thought the worse of her. After putting some things up, she laid on the fold out bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow is going to blow... I'm going to meet all his neighbors and they're going to fuckin' judge the shit out of me." She sighed harshly, going to lay on her side and closing her eyes to sleep.


	3. Getting to Know them Neighbors

Nora sat on the couch, dressed in an outfit she wore just the day before. She wasn't looking forward to 3 P.M. All of the Hill's neighbors were coming and going to have this big BBQ. She had a feeling none of them were going to like her and give the same look Hank had given her. Besides Bobby and the small annoyances Pegy gave her, she felt really unwanted. She licked over her lips and got up from the couch to turn off the TV. It had a random show on and she was bored of it.

It was 11 A.M and there wasn't anything to do. Bobby had decided to go with Peggy to get some decorations. Why? She wanted to make Nora feel more "welcome" and comfortable. . Peggy didn't want the teenage girl to go with them because she wanted the decorations to be a surprise. Party decorations would have been a nice touch if Nora walked in with them when she first got hereNo but Peggy insisted on getting balloons and God knows what else. Hank was in the garage, fiddling with whatever and left Nora alone in the house. "There's nothing to do here... What the hell..."

The teenage girl walked into the kitchen, she needed something to fill her belly. Hopefully they had something to eat. Turning her head to the slide door, she noticed Hank walking with a beer to, from her point of view, behind the fence. She was curious and decided to skip the snack and walk outside. She needed some fresh air anyway. What was her "Uncle" Hank doing anyway? She needed some good bonding time with him anyway. Even if she was a little scared of the guy.

Walking outside and to the fence, she was stopped in her tracks by three different men. Not counting Hank, of course.

"...And she has green in her hair and a little ear ring thing on her nose..." Hank had gone in about his new niece. "Maybe I should give her a little piece of my mind.." He was sure he wouldn't be able to get bond with this kid. They were too different. He was a bit of country and she was a whole lot of rock n roll. They just didn't mesh well together, no matter what Peggy said, they weren't going to get along. He couldn't even get along with his own boy, sometimes.

"Yeah, well, Hank, you just got to give her a chance. She's had a hard life and has been through hardships.." Bill tried to chim in.

"You know what I would do? Maybe give her a little dose of waaah, hiiya!" Dale said with a cigarette in his mouth, almost dropping his beer.

"Oooh welll...YeahmanI'dgiveheratalkin'dangolkidstheseda ys man.." Boomhauer took a sip of his beer.

"Words of wisdom, Boomhauer." Hank said with a nod and a tip of his can before taking a drink of it, the other men following suit.

Nora just sat back and watched them, not being too noticable. The man referred to as "Boomhauer" made almost no sense but she could follow him. If maybe he talked English. Coughing softly to get their attention, she smiled once they all looked at her. Boomhauer whistled, "oheybabyman neverseenyouroundheredangol come here often?"

"Boomhauer, that's Nora. My 17-year-old niece." Hank turned to him before turning back to Nora. Boomhauer almost choked on his beer and then noticed the green hair at the tip of her black locks. Nora pushed her hair back a bit and continued to smile as she looked at all four men.

"Its nice to meet you too, Mr... Boomhauer?" She said, turning to the blonde man before turning back to her Uncle. "I was gettin' lonely in the house, there's nothing to do in there." Scared to admit, there was honestly nothing she could do but hope her Uncle wouldn't get pissed. "Cool set of friends you got here, what's your names?" She asked, turning her attention to the other two she wasn't sure about.

"I'm Bill, this is Dale" The bald guy with the white tank top spoke, Nora continued to smile. Something about Dale she really started to dig. Just his whole appeal.

"Dale, Bill" She said with a bow of her head. She smiled still, it was getting almost awkward. "Did you guys catch the special on the secret societies on the History Channel this morning, it was really cool!" She mentioned to break the silence. The only guy to answer was Dale. She grinned as they spoke about the different societies that creeped them out the most. Eventually, they took it back to his place because Dale wanted to show Nora something on the computer.

In the four hours they spent together, Dale and Nora looked up different conspiracy theories. She showed him a site, he showed her a site. It was funny to her how she bonded with a neighbor instead of her own Uncle. During the last few minutes of their fourth hour, Dale was called to bring Nora over and to bring himself over since the BBQ was starting. "Come on, your uncle is telling me to come over now. Everyone's there, dying to meet you." Nora just laughed at what Dale said, shaking her head. Dale gave a soft chuckle and they both got up and out of the basement to walk over to Hank's house.

The BBQ wasn't so bad. A lot of the neighbors were the one's she met previously along with the Souphanousinphones. They were all pretty friendly too. Specially since they didn't judge her as much as Hank did. Boomhauer had asked a lot about her birthday and if she didn't want to stay at Hank's lame old place that his was open. Or, that's what she thought he had said. She could barely understood the guy. Bobby's friends seemed interesting though Joesph kept asking questions and wouldn't leave her side.

"Your dad's pretty cool." She told him.

"You like my dad?" He looked at her, smiling.

She smiled at him back, "yeah, he's wonderful. We stayed down your basement and looked up crazy stuff."

"How much do you like my dad?" He asked her, getting a bit closer with each word he spoke to her. She turned to Connie, Bobby's girlfriend as he introduced her.

"Your dad seems like the crazy one," Nora laughed softly, hoping Connie wouldn't take any offense to it.

"Yeah, he can get pretty crazy... Sadly, he thinks everyone else is the crazy ones." She answered back with her own little life.

"Don't all crazy people think that? Least he didn't look at me and go "bawaha", like someone I know." Nora turned to her uncle as he grilled the burgers. Bobby couldn't help but laugh a little harder than usual since he was used to it.

"You know, even though I'm sure my Uncle Hank doesn't like me, I think I'm going to dig this place." She brought her little plastic cup, in a toasting kind of way. The rest of the three lightly tapped their plastic cups together with her own. They all took a drink from it and smiled at each other.

"Pssst, Nora, I got a magazine I wanna show ya, come here!" Dale ran up to her, holding said magazine. She laughed, "yep, going to like it here more than I thought!"

_[Obviously very new to this, sorry if it dragged on... Ehh. I think I kind of suck at this!]_


End file.
